A traditional broadcast television (TV) delivers news, entertainment and a variety of special programs to viewers in the form of one-way broadcast. In recent years, with the popularity of a digital television and an internet protocol television (IPTV), some interactive features, such as catch-up TV, video on demand, information functions, etc. have been provided for the audience. However, these interactive features are basically irrelevant to the content of TV programs; they cannot let the audience interact with the present content of the watched TV program.
Thus, there is a requirement to improve and enhance the prior art.